


It Sent Him Into a Rage.

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crying, Crying Nico di Angelo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Rage, SPOILERS FOR THE BURNING MAZE, SPOILERS for Tower of Nero, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: "It's complicated. Nico sensed Jason's death weeks ago. It sent him into a rage."--Trials of Apollo: The Tower of Nero pg 92.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	It Sent Him Into a Rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Anecdote and Reflections:
> 
> Wrote this very quickly, in less than an hour earlier today.
> 
> It feels weird that it's over.
> 
> I finally got around to reading Tower of Nero the other day, and it's sad to me that it's done. I've been reading the Percy Jackson series since age 11, when a girl in my French class told me she thought I'd enjoy it. I read it under the desk while she made sure the teacher didn't see. It's weird, she definitely wouldn't remember it, nor would she remember me, but it was a big moment for me.
> 
> I read the first five books in like a week, read the Lost Hero and Son of Neptune when I could, and then when The Mark of Athena was released, I had to wait for my best friend to read it, as I couldn't afford to buy it, and she could. She was a slower reader than I was, but I read it as fast as I could. I saved up for House of Hades and Blood of Olympus when they came out and then Trials of Apollo.
> 
> Nico di Angelo has always been my favourite character, mainly as I just want to protect him. He was a child that was grieving, lost in a new century, he was alone, he struggled with who he was and I just wanted him to be okay. Then when he came out, or was forced out by Eros, he continued to be my favourite character. As a little bisexual girl, I didn't see many LGBTQIA+ characters, and that one of my already favourite characters was one made me feel happy. I felt a lot like Nico, unaccepted, although my friends did accept my sexuality... my family not so much, but yeah.
> 
> I recently bought all the books again, I lost them when I was kicked out at seventeen, but I left them at my partner's grandparents when I went back to university, although I do have some of the Trials of Apollo with me. It feels nice to have them again.
> 
> Please read, review and leave kudos if you liked this.

Will hummed to himself softly as he cut bandages in the infirmary. 

Luckily the day was quiet meaning he had plenty of time to do small, slightly mundane tasks that he had been meaning to do for weeks.

Since most demigods were only at camp during the summer months, most of the year was quiet, apart from just after games of capture the flag for those remaining. Other than small injuries that came from camp life, everything was quiet.

Will cast his eyes towards the window of the big house, and smiled softly as he saw Austin hit the target in archery. Further back, he saw his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo swing his sword towards a dummy, and made obvious efforts to show the group of slightly younger campers surrounding him how to fight. A burst of warmth filled his chest as he saw his boyfriend interacting with others. Gods he loves his boyfriend.

He knew that the younger campers were in awe of Nico, just as he was, and with that thought, he turned back to the bandages in front of him, knowing he would see Nico at supper, in an hour or so.

NdAWSNdAWS

Nico was surprised with how good he was feeling.

The spring evening air was pleasant as he swung his sword towards the dummies, and he could hear the slight whispers of the younger campers around him as he swiftly moved.

He turned to the group as he finished, and one of the campers around him asked a question about a particular move, and Nico was quick to show her again, making sure his movements were clear and precise, not wanting to teach anyone the wrong moves.

As he moved, the sword dropped from his hands, as the world around him turned cold.

Whispers surrounded him.

Nico let out a soft whimper as he realised what was happening.

A soul of someone he knew was entering the underworld.

He looked deep inside himself and quickly noticed who it was. Jason Grace. Jason Grace who had become one of his closest friends since their encounter with Eros. Jason Grace was the one who had encouraged him, told him it was okay to be who he was. Jason was the one who had encouraged him to act on his feelings for Will, despite how terrified Nico had been. Jason had been one of his closest friends, one of his first living friends if he was honest, and now… now he was gone.

Nico let out a guttural scream, and as he did, four skeletons burst through cracks that quickly appeared in the ground.

He heard yells, some of worry, some of fear surrounding him, but he paid them no notice.

He moved quickly towards the tree, and once he was in the shade, he sunk into it, and disappeared from sight.

NdAWSNdAWS

Austin dropped his bow when he first heard the guttural scream echo from not far from him.

The scream was raw, full of agony, and somehow familiar.

He quickly turned on his ankle and noticed the frozen figure of Nico di Angelo not far from him, surrounded by a few skeletons who were watching him, waiting as if for an order.

“Nico?!” He yelled, worried.

He actually liked the son of Hades, even though it really freaked him out when he disappeared or appeared from the shadows. 

He watched for a moment, barely a fleeting second, as Nico launched himself towards the shadow of the tree near the training field.

Austin didn’t need to think as he lurched in the area of the infirmary. He needed Will.

NdAWSNdAWS

Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, sat with one of her friends, Cecil Markowitz, when she heard the first loud crash.

She shared a quick look with Cecil, barely thinking anything of it.

It wasn’t unusual to hear loud noises around camp, especially from the Hephaestus cabin, so it didn’t mean anything.

When the noise repeated however, Lou Ellen leapt to her feet.

“Is that coming from the Hades cabin?” She asked.

“Fuck… Nico.” Cecil said, leaping to his feet.

The two ran at full speed towards the Hades cabin, as did a few other campers that were around.

Lou Ellen and Cecil reached it first, and they flung the door open, and stared, horrified as they saw Nico pulling draws out, yelling, and Cecil was fairly sure he was crying. She quickly turned to Cecil, and it seemed as if he’d noticed too.

“Go get Will, you’re faster than me. I’ll make sure-” Cecil stopped himself, not really what he was going to say.

Lou Ellen just nodded, running towards the Big House.

NdAWSNdAWS

Will closed the supply cupboard, satisfied. 

He was finally done with his organising, and he swore to himself he would speak to the other medics and make sure the cupboard never got in such a state again. It had taken him hours to fix it.

As he made his way back to the desk where he kept his paperwork, he heard the door to the Big House slam open, and he immediately leapt to his feet, ready.

The door to the infirmary bust open, and he quickly noticed Austin standing there, slightly breathless.

“Austin?”

“Will, it’s-”

He was cut off as another crash rang through the house and then Lou Ellen appeared in the doorway, just behind Austin.

“Will, it’s Nico.”

Will quickly cast his eyes to Austin who nodded, as a burst of pure fear shot through Will’s chest.

“Where is he?”

“Hades Cabin.”

Will didn’t need anything else as he ran from the infirmary, his boyfriend the only thing on his mind. He needed to make sure Nico was okay.

People stared as he ran, but he didn’t care, nothing was more important to him than Nico in that moment.

“Quick Will.” Cecil said, pointing Will through the door as he reached the Hades cabin.

Will ran in, and gaped at the mess and his sobbing boyfriend who was punching the wall, with the sides of his fists, distraught. Tears were running down Nico’s face, and his breathing was uneven, and he kept gasping as if he were choking.

“Nico.” Will whispered, darting forward.

Will didn’t pay attention as Lou Ellen closed the door behind them, nor did he notice as the hushed whispers from outside the cabin disappeared as Cecil shooed them away.

“Nico.” He whispered, as he caught his boyfriend’s fists from hitting the wall again.

Nico didn’t seem to hear him.

“Nico, baby, it’s me. It’s Will, come on and look at me.” 

It took a few worrying moments for recognition to creep into Nico’s streaming eyes.

“Will.”

“Yeah, it’s me baby. What’s going on Nico?” He whispered, dropping one of his boyfriend’s hands, and carding his fingers gently through Nico’s hair.

Nico didn’t answer, instead he buried his face deep into Will’s chest.

Will didn’t mind and carefully picked him up, and walked the two of them towards the bed Will knew Nico preferred. He carefully placed Nico on his lap, and rocked him slightly as the shorter boy continued to cry.

Will continued his ministrations, and fifteen or so minutes later, Nico pulled his face out of Will’s chest, and laid his head on his partner’s shoulder, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes.

“What happened, Neeks?”

It was clear how distraught Nico really was that he didn’t protest the nickname.

“Jason’s dead.”

Will felt like an arrow had pierced his heart. He knew exactly how much Jason meant to Nico, and he knew how much this would be tearing his boyfriend apart.

“I’m so sorry baby.”

He pulled Nico impossibly closer, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“It hurts Will.” Nico mumbled against him.

“I know sunshine, I know.” He whispered.

Nico didn’t say anything more, and Will hummed lightly, continuing to rock Nico as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review, and leave kudos if you liked this.
> 
> Hopefully in the next few days I'll post a few more oneshots. :)


End file.
